Ellos son mi familia
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot, Luego de atravesar muchas situaciones , Lincoln y su familia finalmente tienen un pequeño momento de tranquilidad, sin embargo es interrumpido por un ataque que les costó su hogar, No importa lo que pasara, Lincoln siempre defendería a su familia, historia relacionada con el Fic "El Primo de Ronnie anne"


**Disfruten de este One-shot : )**

* * *

**Ellos son mi familia.**

La paz y finalmente tranquilamente había llegado Royal Woods, desde que el pueblo decidió perder el miedo e ir contra Roy Casagrande y su gente junto a la familia Loud, aunque Roy había huido, nadie sabía lo próximo que el planearía hacer.

Lynn con su brazo enyesado sube a la habitación de Lincoln para verlo leyendo sus cómics , sorprendentemente, esta vez lo hacía con ropa.

-Lincoln, baja, papá preparó la cena-

Lincoln dejó leer su historieta y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Bien, enseguida-

Antes de bajar Lincoln tocó el hombro de Lynn.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-

-Si, sabes que no es la primera vez que me rompo el brazo, me recuperaré-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si estás bien en verdad-

Lynn quedó pensativa un momento.

-No, me siento una inútil en mi estado actual, creí que podía defenderlos a todos, a ti, a Lucy, a Lana y a Lola, a todos, pero fallé en eso, El primo de Ronnie anne si que era fuerte, maldito Roy, nunca perdonaré lo que te hizo-

-Ya está bien Lynn, Roy se fue y no creo que regrese, y tú te recuperarás, como siempre lo haces-

-Prometo entrenar más duro y ser más fuerte, no voy permitir que aparezca otra persona más fuerte que yo- se juró la atleta.

Lincoln sonrió.

-Esa es la hermana que quería escuchar, ahora bajemos a comer-

Lo que Lincoln, Lynn y toda la familia ignoraba, es que la casa Loud estaba siendo rodeada por chicos de la edad de Lincoln y Lynn, algunos adolescentes, vándalos, no tenían buenas intenciones, tenían unos tanques de gasolina y la derramaron alrededor de la casa, bajo las órdenes del mismo chico latino.

Los gemelos Dado y Dominó estaban atando a Charles, el perro de la familia, le ataron las cuatro patas y le metieron una bola de calcetín en la boca para que así no ladrara y alertara a la familia, Mientras Roy sonreía y miraba a su pandilla hacer el trabajo.

-rápido, rápido, antes de alguien se asome por la ventana!- advirtió Roy.

Dentro de la Casa Loud.

Todos los Loud estaban en la mesa listos para disfrutar de los ricos nuggets de pollo.

-Bien, chicos, antes de empezar de comer, quiero decir- habló Lynn padre.

-Que me alegro que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad, y que espero que ahora la familia este más fuerte que nunca-

-Amén a eso- dijo Luna.

-Ahora a rockear! Digo… a comer- la Loud rockera sonrió nerviosa.

Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, ignorando lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir en cuestión, afuera de la casa, los vándalos habían esparcido bien la gasolina alrededor de la casa Loud, incluso las paredes de madera alrededor.

Roy dirigió la mirada hacia sus más fieles compas.

-Dado y Dominó, a partir a ahora , quiero que me esperen afuera y a distancia, yo me encargaré personalmente de Lincoln Loud ¿deacuerdo?-

Los gemelos latinos asintieron en respuesta.

-Si no lo logro, huyan-

Roy encendió un fosforo listo para lanzar al camino de gasolina, El latino miró la casa de la gran familia con desdén.

-Salud familia de idiotas-

Roy lanzó el fosforo y el fuego se habría camino hacia la casa Loud.

-¡Láncenlas! – ordenó.

Los chicos vándalos que obedecían a Roy lanzaron botellas de gasolina con una tela encendida a las ventanas de la casa Loud.

La familia entera se había sorprendido con el sorpresivo ataque, de repente más y más botellas encendidas caían dentro de la casa Loud, el fuego comenzaba a formarse.

-Oh por dios!- fue todo lo que gritó Lori.

-¡Todos afuera, niños!- gritó Lynn padre.

Gran parte de la casa Loud había quedado en llamas, afuera de la casa, los Gemelos Dado y Dominó junto con otros vándalos de los que quedaban de la banda de Roy sonreían con maldad, ambos chocaron los cincos, el incendió avanzó rápido debido a que derramaron mucha gasolina por órdenes de Roy.

Rita y Lynn sr abrieron la puerta de la casa, pero no salieron hasta ver que todas sus hijas e hijo estuvieran afuera de la casa incendiado, a salvos, lejos del incendio.

-Vamos Lola- decía Lana mientras jalaba del brazo a su gemela.

-Pero… mi habitación, mis cosas!- dijo Lola.

-¡Olvídate de eso! no hay nada más importante que tu vida- de repente un pensamiento invadió a Lana, abriendo sus ojos con horror.

-Oh no! Mis mascotas!- gritó la pequeña fontanera alarmada, Lana los había entrenado para que se quedaran en la habitación durante la cena, pero olvidó entrenarlos a evacuar en un incendio.

-¡Tranquila Lana! ¡Iré por ellos!-exclamó Lincoln quien fue corriendo hacia la habitación de las gemelas, ignorando los gritos de sus padres y sus hermanas.

-¡Que tonto! Debo ir por él!- Lynn estuvo a punto de ir tras su hermano y traerlo de vuelta pero su padre lo detuvo.

-No hija, La llamas están avanzando, salgamos afuera ahora!-

-Ya estoy llamando a los bomberos!- dijo Lori quien marcaba su teléfono.

Los Loud no podían hacer mucho más que observar como su querido hogar de tantos años estaba envuelto en llamas, y rogar que Lincoln saliera ileso.

Lincoln miraba el pasillo en llamas, rápidamente entró a la habitación de Lana y Lola, por suerte, no le tomó tanto tiempo ver que los animales de Lana, una serpiente, un mono, un cerdo, un zorro y un cocodrilo pequeño, todos ellos en la cama de las gemeles, aterrados por el fuego, Lincoln les habló.

-Vamos chicos , salten por la ventana!-

Sin embargo los animales no le obedecían, estaban demasiado asustados por las llamas como para pensar en mover de la cama.

-No puede ser- dijo Lincoln para sí mismo.

Lincoln corrió hacia los animales , cargó al mono y al cerdo y se acercó hacia la ventana.

-¡Lana, ahí van!.

El peliblanco arroja al mono y al porcino, la pequeña fontanera los atrapa, Lincoln fue por el zorro, la serpiente y el cocodrilo, y los arroja hacia su hermana, Lana atrapo al zorro y al cocodrilo, la serpiente por suerte pudo volar serpenteando a la copa de uno de los árboles más cercanos.

Lana abrazó a sus amigos animales.

-Mis pequeños, mamá creyó que los perdería-

-¡Ahora sal rápido de ahí Lincoln!- le gritó Lynn.

-Bien, ahora falto yo- Lincoln estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana, cuando de repente sintió una mano jalar de su cabello y lo arrojó lejos de la ventana hacia el pasillo el cual se sentía como un horno.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró quien era el intruso sorpresa, abrió los ojos en shock al ver de quien se trataba.

-Roy!

Roy Casagrande tenía un sonrisa sádica, Lincoln tragó saliva al ver que el primo de su amada Ronnie anne tenía el bate de su hermana Lynn, la misma con la que Lynn lo había amenazado antes de aquel incidente de la mala suerte.

-Tú no saldrás con vida de aquí Loud, puede que hayas arruinado mi glorioso futuro de ver a Royal Woods y toda Michigan arrodillada ante mi, alejarte de tus hermanas permanentemente será la mejor venganza-

-Eres un monstruo Roy – dijo Lincoln mirándolo con sorpresa y miedo.

-Ahora quédate quieto, quiero tu cráneo bien aplastado- dijo el chico Casagrande.

Roy intentó golpear a Lincoln con el bate de Lynn, el plan era asesinarlo y hacer creer a todos que el peliblanco había muerto en el incendio.

Lincoln saltaba y esquivaba todos los batazos que el latino intentaba darle, con la casa entera en llamas, era difícil evitar los ataques de Roy y el fuego al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Estás loco!? vamos a morir aquí adentro!-

Roy no se despegaba de la mirada de odio hacia el peliblanco.

-Solo una persona saldrá con vida de aquí Lincoln, y lamentablemente ¡ese no serás tú!-

Roy intentó atacar a Lincoln con el bate, el albino reaccionó dándole una patada provocando que Roy perdiera el bate, el no se inmutó y volvió a mirar a Lincoln.

-Bien, vamos a resolver esto como los hombres-

Roy preparó sus puños e intentó golpear a Lincoln en el rostro, gracias a las veces que practicaba kickboxing con Lynn, Lincoln logró esquivar cada golpe y patada que Roy le intentaba dar.

-¿Sabes?-

\- Me enteré que Chandler me dio la espalda, ya me ocuparé de mandar a sus hermanitos en el hospital por eso,Puede que después me desquite con tus queridas hermanas a quienes tanto amas-

Lincoln perdió la paciencia y serenidad que tenía, pues en ese momento el albino se abalanzó contra Roy, Intentó golpearlo y intentar volar sus dientes, la furia lo cegó con solo mencionar a sus hermanas, El chico Casagrande esperaba eso.

-¡No vas a lastimar a ninguna de mis hermanas como lastimaste a Lynn!- gritaba Lincoln mientras le daba una lluvia de puñetazos que no le atinaban, el único chico Loud olvidó por completo que estaba en una casa en llamas que tarde o temprano se derrumbaría, Roy le pegó un cabezazo y lo tiró al suelo.

Lincoln terminó en el suelo, con la frente sangrando, Roy le aplastó el pecho con su rodilla y comenzó a darle severos puñetazos sin contenerse.

-¿Lo ves? Estabas teniendo la pelea nivela ¿Qué pasó Loud? nombré a tus hermanas y te desconcentraste-

Lincoln no respondió.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?- Roy cambió su sonrisa maligna a una expresión seria.

-Que jamás había visto a una persona tan patética en mi vida, Lincoln Loud-

*Puñetazo*

-¿Crees que no sé de ti?-

*Puñetazo*

-El único varón de la familia…

*Puñetazo*

-Que cree que sus hermanas lo aman-

*Puñetazo*

-Sin embargo ellas lo tratan como un esclavo...-

*Puñetazo*

-No ven a un hermano ¿te digo lo que ellas ven?-

Roy le dio tres puñetazos más a Lincoln en el rostro, el peliblanco tenía la cara hinchada, rojiza, con ojos morados, raspaduras leves, de su labio inferior salía un hilo de sangre.

-Ellas ven a un debilucho, un ñoño, un saco de boxeo, un sirviente, un maniquí humano, un conejillo de indias ¿Cuándo ellas hicieron algo por ti? , por causa de ellas estas prohibido en supermercados y piscinas, una ridícula pelea por un vestido, una pelea por un ridículo asiento de vehículo que despertó a medio vecindario ¿Lo ves? No eres nada para nadie, si mi prima se fijó en ti, fue por lástima-

Aún con su rostro deformado por los golpes, Lincoln desvió la mirada, ignorando la dolorosa hinchazón que le impedía mover su ojo.

-Debiste haberte ido lejos de Royal Woods cuando te dí la oportunidad-

Roy sacó una navaja lista para usar contra el cuello del peliblanco, se lamió los labios de solo pensarlo, en forma sádica.

-Una vez que acabe con tu vida, destruiré a tus hermanas una por una, divirtiéndome lentamente, será como torturar lagartijas vivas- Rió como un psicópata.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ahí estaba, Lincoln no sabía por qué , pero la ira volvía a invadirlo completamente, siendo consciente nuevamente de donde estaba, no sabía de donde salió la fuerza que había sentido, Roy estuvo a punto de clavar la navaja en el cuello del peliblanco, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Lincoln sujetándolo, con una fuerza que jamás imaginó.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡D-De donde sacaste esa fuerza!?- dijo Roy con sorpresa, mirando a Lincoln con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lincoln empujó a Roy lejos de él, quitándoselo de encima, Roy miró al albino con sorpresa y temor ¿de donde había sacado esa fuerza? Toda su vida pensando en el día que siempre temió, había llegado, un chico de cabello blanco estaba frente a él, listo para vencerlo, como lo había predicho esa adivina.

Lincoln miraba con odio, desprecio y asco a Roy, pues el chico Casagrande era todo lo contrario a lo que el era, Lincoln tenía el amor incondicional familiar de sus hermanas y sus padres, Roy lo rechazó, Lincoln tenía los mejores amigos, Roy sólo tenía secuaces, Lincoln ganaba grandes amistad con su consideraba forma de ser, Roy utilizaba el miedo y la intimidación para obtener simpatizantes, Lincoln nunca odió a nadie, Roy despreció a todos, incluyendo gran parte de su familia, y tal vez tuviera razón sobre sus hermanas, pero ellas ya no eran así, habían cambiado, madurado, y el lazo familiar se había fortalecido desde entonces.

Lincoln apretó los puños, listo para luchar.

-Roy, mi familia tal vez no sea perfecta, pueden que hayan cometido muchas equivocaciones, algunas consideradas imperdonables a los ojos de Royal Woods y el mundo entero, pero ellos son mi familia ¡Y no los cambiaría por nada! ¿Me oyes? Tu no los lastimarás mientras yo esté aquí!-

Puede que Roy haya conseguido mandar a su padre y a su hermana deportista al hospital, pero a su madre y sus hermanas, el las cuidaría, Lincoln continuó:

-¿Y sabes que es lo realmente patético? Que tu tienes una gran familia y a diferencia de mi nunca supiste valorar el amor incondicional que ellos te dieron, no eres nadie, Roy Manuel Casagrande! ¡Lo oyes? ¡nadie!-

-¡Ya verás repugnante peliblanco asqueroso!-

Roy corrió hacia Lincoln, pero Lincoln fue más rápido y le dio una patada frontal en el pecho al chico latino, caminó rápido hacia él y lo levantó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, le dio un puñetazo al rostro, luego otro y otro más, Roy sentía incrédulo la fuerza de los puños de Lincoln Loud , acto seguido Lincoln le enterró un cabezazo dejando al primo de Ronnie anne inconsciente.

Lincoln miró a Roy durante un momento, luego recordó que la casa Loud estaba en llamas, las vigas de la casa comenzaban a caer y él aún estaba dentro.

-Oh, es cierto, el incendio- se dijo para sí mismo.

Lincoln estaba por irse, pero luego volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Roy.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí-

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, Lincoln cargó a Roy sobre sus hombros y corrió hacia la habitación de Lori y Leni, ya que la habitación de las gemelas estaba complemente incendiada.

Los bomberos habían llegado y comenzaron a descargar las mangueras de inmediato, Rita, Lynn padre y las hermanas de Lincoln observaron preocupados y horrorizados de que Lincoln no saliera de ahí, se aliviaron al ver al albino salir por la ventana y aterrizar en el colchón que los bomberos trajeron.

A lo lejos los gemelos Dado y Dominó habían visto todo, ellos se miraron.

-Oye ¿Viste eso Dominó?-

-Claro que lo vi Dado-

-No puede ser, el plan de Roy falló-

-Y ahora qué-

-¿Y ahora qué? hay que huir, eso hay que hacer!-

Los gemelos intentaron escapar cuando pisaron algo que los hizo elevarse del suelo y quedar atrapados en un conjunto de sogas y nudos.

-AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Maldición!-

-¡Auxilio!- gritó Dado.

Lola y Lana se acercaron a ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin duda la trampa era obra de la pequeña Tomboy.

-¿Van a alguna parte chicos?- preguntó Lola.

-Oigan! No se vale!- dijo Dado.

-Listo Lola, ya los atrapé con mi trampa, has con ellos lo que quieras- ofreció Lana.

-Con mucho gusto mi querida hermana- dijo Lola sonriente antes de darles una mirada diabólica a los gemelos capturados, Dado y Dominó se abrazaron, esa niña daba más terror que aquella gótica, eran sus pensamientos en este momento.

-Uh, que mal huelen chicos, no se preocupen, Lola Loud tiene la solución, olerán bien con esto!-

La princesa Loud sacó una botella de cristal transparente.

-¡Perfume!-

-No, perfume No!- gritaron los gemelos.

Lola comenzó rociarlos con el perfume mientras reía con alegría y deleite.

Luego de ser asistido por los Bomberos, Lincoln se reunió con su familia, ellos rápidamente lo rodearon con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Lincoln!- exclamaron las hermanas.

-Mi bebé!- exclamaba Rita mientras lo abrazaba.

El sonrió.

-Calma, estoy bien, no me pasó nada-

El momento familiar hubiera durado más si no fuera por que Roy se acercaba a ellos, Lynn padre lo miró con miedo, las hermanas se pusieron en posición de pelea en defensa de su hermano.

-¿Crees que esto ha acabado, Loud? No acabó, aún tengo la oportunidad de hacerte…-

-Oh no Roy, no lo harás!- dijo una voz femenina, sujetando su brazo.

-¿¡Mamá!?-

Los Loud se sorprendieron al ver a Frida Casagrande y a toda la familia Casagrande en escena, Rosa, Hector, Carlota, los Santiago y hasta el bebé carlitos habían llegado a la casa Loud.

-Hola Louds- Saludó Frida.

-¿Cómo…?- intentó preguntar Luna.

-Yo los llamé- respondió Lori.

-Les dije que se hospedaran en el hotel de Royal Woods hasta que viera alguna señal de Roy-

Frida miró de forma severa a su hijo, por primera vez en su vida, Roy tragó saliva.

-Mamá cuanto…-

*Cachetada*

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Cuanto tu madre te esta hablando, te callas!-

Roy miró a su madre sorprendido mientras se frotaba la mejilla, su madre nunca le había pegado, siempre era su abuela quien le daba el correctivo, en cambio, su madre siempre había sido amorosa con él.

La cachetada sorprendió incluso a los Loud, incluso a Rita quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo en los castigos físicos, ella nunca golpeó a sus once queridos hijos, Lynn padre también compartía ese pensamiento, pero supuso que esa era un cuestión de costumbre de crianza latina, diferente cultura, diferente mentalidad.

Frida cambió su expresión enojada a una de tristeza y decepción, no tuvo fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-por qué hijo, por qué le hiciste todas esas cosas horribles a la familia del amigo de tu prima-

Roy bajó la mirada con tristeza, si había algo que el odiaba era hacer llorar a su querida madre, podría causar tristeza y dolor a cualquiera si lo quisiera pero no ella, con ella no.

-Lo siento mamá- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Estamos muy decepcionados de ti- dijo su hermana Carlota cruzada de brazos.

-Realmente cruzaste la línea muchacho- dijo su abuelo Héctor.

-Creaste una pandilla para aterrorizar todo este pueblo? Golpeaste personas inocentes y las mandaste al hospital? Por todos los Santos, Roy Manuel ¿qué esta mal contigo?- exclamó la abuela Rosa Casagrande.

Roy miró a Lincoln, y comenzó a enfadarse.

-Hiciste llorar a mi madre ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!-

Para sorpresa de todos Roy sacó un cuchillo y se lo lanzó a Lincoln, Lincoln no pudo esquivarlo en el último segundo, cerró sus ojos,sin embargo, no sintió el dolor punzante, abrió sus ojos, y lo que vió lo aterró por completo, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla.

Leni , la Loud modista se había puesto frente a su hermano, recibiendo el cuchillo en el lado izquierdo de su estómago.

-¡LENI!- gritaron Lincoln y su familia con horror.

Leni cayó al suelo, sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

-¿Lo ves Lincoln? Puedo ser una gran hermana para ti también-

Leni cerró sus ojos aún sonriendo.

-¡LENI NO!-

Las demás intentaron acercarse pero…

-¡No se acerquen a ella! ¡No la muevan!- gritó Lincoln.

-HAHAHAHAA ¿Lo ves Loud? te dije que no te metieras conmi…-

Roy rápidamente fue derribado contra el césped por dos policías quienes habían llegado hace unos minutos y habían presenciado la escena, le colocaron unas esposas, Lynn furiosa se acercó y comenzó propinarles unas fuertes patadas por haber lastimado a Leni, sin importarle que el estuviera esposado y limitado de cualquier movimiento, Lincoln la detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana atleta.

-No, Lynn déjalo, no vale la pena-

-No importa, estoy segura de que esta vez le rompí algo-

Aunque los bomberos habían controlado el incendio, la casa Loud se había derrumbado, dejando boquiabiertos, tanto a los Loud como a los Casagrande, y los Santiago.

La ambulancia había llegado y se llevaron a Leni, por suerte, ella todavía estaba viva y podía salvarse, Roy fue metido adentro del vehículo policial, Lincoln se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad.

El latino lo miró durante un momento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Salvarme, pudiste haberme dejado en el fuego-

-La respuesta es sencilla Roy, yo no soy como tú, por mas que aparezcan personas malas que me hagan reaccionar, nunca me rebajaría a su nivel, yo soy mejor que tú, tengo mucha moral y decencia a diferencia de ti-

-Pues eres un idiota si crees que eso te llevará a algún lado, no creas que por eso voy a estar agradecido contigo Loud ¿sabes? no creo que me deporten estando mi familia legalmente en tierra norteamericana, no importa donde me encierren, regresaré y terminaré lo que tu y yo empezamos, no me detendré-

Lincoln sólo sonrió.

-Pues aquí estaremos esperándote Roy-

Mientras Lincoln se alejaba de la patrullera, Roy esperó a que lo llevaran a donde sea que la policía lo lleve, seguro lo encerrarían en algún reformatorio para delincuentes juveniles, eso era seguro, al menos ya no estaría en México, notó que a los lejos, lo miraban su mamá, su padre, hermanos, Carl, CJ y hasta el pequeño Carlitos, quien solo había visto por fotos que le traía su madre.

-¿asi que ese es nuestro hermano mamá?- preguntó Carl mientras jalaba del vestido a su madre, Frida asintió.

-Si Carl, el es Roy, tu hermano mayor-

-Hermano…- repetía Carl asombrado mientras observaba al mencionado.

El auto policial se fue del lugar llevándose a Roy.

Mientras los Bomberos apagaban las pocas llamas que quedaban, La familia Loud miraba con tristeza las cenizas y restos irrecuperables de la casa que los había visto llegar, que los había visto crecer a cada uno de los chicos Loud, la escandalosa y casi mítica Casa Loud ya no existía, el fuego la había borrado por completo, La casa que había resistido implacables tormentas y tornados en varias ocasiones, cedió ante las llamas.

-Nuestras cosas- dijo Lori con una expresión triste.

-Mis poemas- decía Lucy.

-Mis balones y trofeos- dijo Lynn.

-Mis químicos, mis aparatos, los peluches de Lily - mencionó Lisa.

-po pó-

-Mi ropa y mis juegos de té- lloró Lola.

-señor cocos…- Luan lloró solo una lágrima.

-Ese condenado de Roy logró salirse con la tuya, nos quitó una gran parte significativa de la familia- recalcó Luna apretando sus puños.

-No…-

Las chicas, sus padres, todos miraron al albino.

-Roy no ganó, solamente perdimos cosas materiales chicas,algunas de ellas se pueden recuperar-

-Lincoln tiene razón- apoyó Lynn.

-Nos tenemos unos a los otros, peor sería que perdiéramos a Leni que está fuera de peligro, y eso es lo importante-

-Si pero… vamos, odio ser pesimista,pero no es que podamos reconstruir la casa como estaba- mencionó Lola.

La Loud genio tomó la palabra.

-De hecho… yo tengo los planos de la casa, podríamos reconstruirla pero tomaría tiempo-

-¿Pero ahora donde viviremos?- preguntó Luan.

-¡No cuenten conmigo!-

-¡No le preguntamos a usted Sr Quejón!- le grita Lola.

-Pueden vivir con nosotros- ofreció María.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer, somos responsables por todo el daño que Roy le causó a la ciudad y a ustedes-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ronnie anne.

Rita sonrió agradecida.

-María, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no queremos ser una molestia-

La madre de Ronnie anne negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, no son ninguna molestia, ustedes también son nuestra familia, desde que Lori y mi hijo empezaron a estar juntos-

Los Casagrande asintieron.

-Está bien-

Lincoln sonrió ante tanta hospitalidad y amabilidad brindada por la familia de Ronnie anne, se preguntaba como Roy pudo salir completamente lo contrario a ellos.

Sintió un golpe en su hombro.

-Auch!-

-Hey Lincoln lamento que hayas perdido tu hogar por culpa de mi idiota primo-

Lincoln miró a su novia con una sonrisa.

-No importa, la casa Loud se podrá reconstruir con el tiempo, será como si nunca se hubiera quemado-

-¿Cómo si nunca se hubiera quemado?- dijo la Loud genio metiéndose en la conversación.

-Por que estaba pensando en hacerle unas mejoras a la puerta, los cables, las paredes y el timbre defetuoso-

Lincoln y Ronnie anne rieron.

-Claro que si Lisa, no te preocupes-

Semanas después….

Las cosas para la familia Loud habían mejorado, Los Casagrande habían vuelto a Great lake city, Los Loud se fueron a vivir un tiempo en la Casa Santiago, Lincoln y Ronnie anne siguieron con su noviazgo, Lori y Bobby disfrutaban estar juntos en cada momento ,Leni pudo volver del hospital , a la familia le sorprendió que Leni tomara bien el hecho de que ahora no tenían casa, quizás no entiendo la gravedad de la situación, aunque se desmayó cuando le explicaron lo que pasó con su habitación, sus vestidos y sus máquina de coser.

Los gemelos Dado y Dominó, sus padres habían venido desde el otro condado donde ellos vivían para buscarlos, indignados por todo lo que sus hijos hicieron junto a Roy, decidieron castigarlos, en su habitación, sin internet ni videojuegos, si, sus padres se habían modernizado más de lo que los gemelos habían creído.

En cuanto a Roy Casagrande, el chico latino fue mandado a un reformatorio juvenil de Royal Woods, Roy no encontraba agradable su estadía allí, al menos las constantes visitas de su madre le daban fuerza para poder soportar estar ahí.

Los demás jóvenes revoltosos que estaban encerrados ahí, sabían quien era el, y todo lo que hizo, incluso el maltrato físico y psicólogo a Ronnie anne.

Ellos acercaron a la celda de Roy, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Supimos lo que le hiciste a tu pobre prima, nosotros quizás seamos unos problemáticos sin remedio, pero dañar a alguien que es de la familia es una acción repudiable incluso para nosotros, te enseñaremos a respetar idiota-

Roy podía ver las cadenas que ellos llevaban, el chico Casagrande tragó saliva con miedo de saber que lo torturarían dia y noche.

Volviendo con la familia Loud, ellos seguían unidos a pesar de todo, como la gran y numerosa familia que eran.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, amigos**

**Espero que se hayan entretenido con este One-shot**

**este es un One-shot relacionado a mi fanfic "El primo de Ronnie anne", que muestra (sin dar mucho spoiler) que la familia Loud seguía inquebrantable a pesar de todo lo que Roy les hizo.**

**Y sería el final de esta historia, Si lo de Roy apuñalando a Leni, indirectamente, y hacer que los Loud perdieran su casa era para demostrar hasta donde podía llegar su odio hacia Lincoln Loud, como dije, el y Lincoln son las dos caras de la moneda**

**Roy sabe que el talón de Aquiles de Lincoln es su familia, por eso los atacó alguno de ellos, para destruirlo psicológicamente antes que físicamente, explico para que vean que tan despreciable es este villano que creé, que se haga ese es el propósito.**

**Para los que no sepan, Roy Casagrande es el primo de Ronnie anne, primer hijo varón de Frida Casagrande, hermano de Carl, Carlota, CJ y carlitos, el aparece solo en estos fics (El primo de Ronnie anne y la montaña del destino)**

**Aún actualizaré el primo de Ronnie anne así como otros fanfics que tengo pendientes (como No es nuestro Lincoln) pero este oneshot ya le pone un final, No haré lo mismo con todas mis historias, solo las que calculo que voy a tardar en desarrollarlas.**

**TLH el equipo inesperado será actualizado pronto : )**


End file.
